Love Game
by AlbusCornix
Summary: Vexen isn't at all too happy to be working under a neophyte. Yet, the neophyte has plans to make the elder writhe underneath him, in every possible way. Rated M for a reason..
1. Imprisoned

**Chapter 1 – Imprisoned. **

Vexen was a beautiful man, with flowing blonde hair and two emerald green eyes that bored into the paper on his desk with not much interest. His long, gloved fingers were making patterns on the smooth surface of his coffee cup as he checked the piece in front of him over and over again.

"No…" he moaned, watching the paper in front of him as if it was some kind of a snake that is about to sink its venomous fangs into him.

"It can't be..." he muttered, a finger running over the O, the B, the L, I, V, I, O, and N.

Everyone could hear the scream coming out of number Four's room.

Storming down the hallway, Vexen was thinking about what he could have done to get jailed away in Oblivion, the godforsaken castle that they talked about in every meeting.

Collecting more hearts for Xemnas, with the plan that number Eleven brought up. _Hey, let's lure Sora into a castle and make him an organization's pet!_ Number four thought as he rolled his eyes, and stopped as he heard footsteps. Quickly, he rushed down the stairs, looking for anyone who might be coming. He saw Zexion again.

"Hey, Zexion!" he yelled, rushing down the steps, "Where's Xemnas?"

"Where Xemnas usually is." The shorter nobody answered in a monotone, his one showing eye closed. The scientist sighed, swinging his arms back.

"Surely, you aren't going to go to him to get you away from your new home?" Zexion asked suddenly, crossing his arms over his chest. Vexen gave an unsatisfied growl, "That will _not_ be my home."

"He's calling every one for a meeting, you know. The Oblivion members."

"Why would he?" IV asked him, rolling his eyes. "Six to Oblivion, we know all that. I don't understand, though... Why would he send _me_ to work under someone like _Marluxia_?"

"Because," Zexion said with a smirk, "You have failed too many experiments for Xemnas's liking."

And after receiving a venomous glare, the schemer turned to an other staircase, "Come on now, IV. We have a meeting to attend."

-----

The day was going surprisingly well for Marluxia. He checked over the list of the nobodies accompanying him to his new job, a place for him to finally take an other step to becoming a king, a lord, and the Superior. He walked down to Xemnas's room at a normal pace, his back straight, and his head up.

He let out a soft sigh as he read over the Elders' names. Those are going to be hard to work with, he knew for sure. Larxene was easy. It was her accompanying him in the first place, to help him achieve the dream that he had a month after he joined this organization.

And the nobody he wanted to be underneath his rule for sure, somehow ended up on the list of elders that he was carrying with him.

With a satisfied smirk, Marluxia appeared in his chair, his legs crossed.

-----

Vexen and Zexion arrived at the same time, the elder one with a slouched back, annoyed, and confused. He looked at the sheet of paper again.

Could a few experiments really turn him into this, a pawn for Marluxia's little castle, working for the almost-last ranking member of his organization?

Has Xemnas gone insane?

Apparently, he has. Because right now, he was talking to Marluxia as if the man was about to accomplish some mission that was never accomplished before.

Which, it was true…

Still, number four huffed.

But it was not as bas as when he found out he was supposed to be in the basement, with Lexaeus and Zexion…. Just for backup.

Long story short, after five hours of endless arguing, Xemnas and the neophytes won, smiling down at him in triumph. As annoyed as he could be, Vexen retreated to his room to collect his supplies, throwing everything he needed angrily on his bed.

This was going to be a long mission, and number four knew it.


	2. Intentions

Hello everyone, Eien here.

Here we go, yet an other chapter, with a little action in this one. Though, this lemon I wrote as a starter of everything, and I know that this basic MarVex storyline has been used before. But, please understand, that without this key chapter, there couldn't be a better explanation of the later chapters of this fanfic.

Thank you for reviewing and subscribing to my stories, it really means a lot to me.

Though, warning: I need practice with lemons.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two – Intentions.**

Marluxia liked the idea of resting on his new throne quite a lot, his legs thrown on the arm rest as his hand rested on his knees, anticipating the next few weeks, and thinking on how to go about making number four be under his control.

He knew for a fact, that his precious IV did not accept the fact that he was, by far, thrown over by someone of such low rank. Then again, Vexen couldn't get over the fact that rank never mattered in their organization.

Perhaps, only Marluxia would be brave enough to teach his elder a lesson, and he knew what exactly he wanted to do. He wanted to see his control in action. To see Vexen writhe beneath him, obeying his every wish. He wanted to see the blond on his knees, begging for Marluxia's orders.

And what Marluxia wanted, Marluxia always got.

----

If there was a final thing to make the Academic angry, it would be that the lab had shrunk in two sizes from the one he was using in Never Was, to the one in Oblivion, barely able to fit in a surgery table and a few cabinets with beakers and test tubes. He let out a growl and then a sigh, setting his bags down. There was dust, and he made sure of that by running his finger over the table. Blowing it off of the leather, he sighed and walked to the sink, looking around to see if there was everything he needed.

As expected, a few chemicals were missing. With a sigh, the scientist opened one of his bags, taking out various shaped bottles he had with him, and a few different potions that he got just in case. He made sure to take all the herbs he had left over with him also, because for sure, IV didn't want to go up to XI's room, asking for different plants. It was difficult enough as it was, and at the moment, the scientist did not want to face Marluxia at all. He felt insulted by the neophyte, the man's only stare making him feel two times smaller.

He shook his head, trying to shake his thoughts off along. He had better things to think about as he was unpacking, huffing occasionally about something or other that displeased him, and of course, blamed it all on Marluxia.

_Only Marluxia could have made these test tubes so dusty._

_Only Marluxia made the light so dim._

_Only Marluxia made this bug crawl over my work space._

_Only Marluxia could get petals into the beaker with acid._

Wait... Petals?

Vexen turned around, and realized his mistake as he stared at the doorframe, and who was leaning against it, expression as smug as ever, and eyes as poisonous as always.

"What do you want, XI?" IV asked, trying to keep his voice calm and rational.

"Should we already get to that part?" the intruder raised his eyebrows, walking in and closing the door behind him. He stood there, facing the door knob,

"Shouldn't we start with 'hello's and 'how are you's?"

Vexen, unchanging his attitude, huffed, "I do not have time for causalities. I have plenty to do without your presence in my personal quarters."

He received a cold chuckle, as Marluxia finally turned to him,"_Your_ personal quarters, Vexen?" he asked with the most sadistic smile.

Vexen hated it when Marluxia called him by his name. Just the way he said it made him angry.

Then again, everything about Marluxia made him angry.

"I believe you are talking about _my_ castle, including _my_ laboratories."  
"The castle was given to you by Xemnas, and I am permitted to use the laboratories at any time." Vexen replied cautiously, backing away as XI made a step towards him. "Yes. Xemnas _did give me_ the castle."

Bastard. The scientist settled for glaring at the other man, as he continued speaking, "I believe we still have not settled the debate over whose castle it is, and who is in charge of the castle."

Silence.

Marluxia continued, "Are we clear on that matter, Vexen? I am the lord of castle Oblivion, and you are working under me for the success of this mission. Is that understood?"

"I will not, by any matters, work under you. I am here to do my job." The scientist replied.

"Which is, working under me." Marluxia pointed out, taking a few steps up to the scientist. "I do not believe that concept is settled between us."

"You believe correctly." Vexen replied coolly, and the botanist chuckled softly, taking the blonde's chin in his hand and turning it up, "Vexen, Vexen... Must you make everything so difficult?"

"I don't plan to make anything easy for you." He backed away, confused.

Marluxia smirked more, coming closer, "You are only making things difficult on yourself." He pointed out, backing the confused scientist into his own lab table.

"Marluxia." He began with a warning voice, "Get away from me."

"No. I think you need to learn a lesson.. To respect the ones with a higher rank." The botanist smiled poisonously and snapped his fingers.

Long and thick vines came from the floor suddenly, grabbing Vexen's wrists and ankles and pulling him down on the table. With panic, the Academic writhed and kicked, "Marluxia! Unhand me at once!!"

The other didn't pay attention to his pleas though, smiling down at the helpless scientist in triumph. The only other option Vexen had is screaming, but that was quickly aborted, when the Assassin planted a very rough kiss on his lips. Fighting with him was no use, for he was strapped to the table and not able to do a damned thing. When he tried freezing the vies to break them, Marluxia growled, strengthening his powers.

Vexen was left very much helpless, closing his eyes and mouth tightly and trying to prevent the botanist from kissing him. The man, however, fought his way through, making thorns dig deeper into the elder's pale flesh. He gasped in pain, and Marluxia slipped his tongue in, climbing on top of the table quickly. Quickly, the scientist closed his mouth, his teeth collapsing onto Marluxia's tongue. The man growled and pulled away, slapping him across the face. Vexen whimpered, looking away from the man before him.

"The hard way it is." Marluxia sighed, unzipping the scientist's cloak, "I'm sorry, IV, but you give me no choice." The vines let go of him slowly, but only to let Marluxia take off his cloak. Before Vexen could move, he was roughly flipped over on the table, vines taking a hold of him again to keep him in place once more. Marluxia smiled at the sight before him, as Vexen realized that fighting was now completely pointless. He was caught into Marluxia's net.

How Pitiful..

Taking no extra time, the botanist pulled down the man's pants, humming softly, a sadistic grin spread over his face. He took off his gloves with his teeth, throwing them on the floor. As nails dug into Vexen's flesh, he screamed in pain, feeling the other rip his skin. "So fragile..." the man whispered, chuckling softly. The blonde beneath him grunted, glaring at empty space he imagined to be Marluxia. One of the man's hands went down to his own zipper, pulling it down. When he heard the sound, Vexen froze eyes wide, anticipating what was going to happen. When the assassin's strong hands grabbed at his hips roughly, he made an effort to look back at him. The man's eyes met with his own and he opened his mouth to speak, only to feel fingers invading his entrance. His eyes widening because of the dry pain, he gasped, trying not to scream when the second finger was inserted. Marluxia stretched as far as he could, and Vexen bit onto his tongue, trying to prevent himself from screaming. Dissatisfied with the man's reaction, though, the assassin didn't think on giving up, as he shoved two more fingers inside, , watching the scientist in interest. Writhing underneath him, Vexen closed his eyes tightly, trying to forget the pain that was now pulsing through his whole body. "No!" he screamed out, writhing more, and Marluxia smiled a sadistic, satisfied smile. He slowly pulled his fingers away, "I just love it when you scream, you know?" he leaned onto his victim, flesh against his, as he whispered those words into his year. The assassin's eyes hungrily traveled down the body before him, grabbing at his hips once more. Vexen winced as those bruising fingers gripped, closing his eyes tighter than before. "M-Marluxia... Please..." he begged softly. But all pleas were not heard, as the botanist thrust into him deeply.

Eyes automatically opening, Vexen let out a voiceless scream. Everything about the situation was most unpleasant, but the unpleasant thing of all was that he was truly enjoying it. The rough handling, the pain…

And Marluxia himself.

A deep thrust, once again. A small whimper from the elder. He gripped at the table, the small thorn marks that the vines made seeping out blood. He glanced back once again, at the male's crouched figure, a smile gracing his features as he began moving once again, picking up pace with every thrust. Completely lost in his sensations, as nails were run through Vexen's back, he moaned, leaning onto the cool table. "Marluxia..."

By hearing his name, the man's smile widened, picking up pace once more. Vexen seemed to gain pleasure fro their activity, and the Assassin was attracted to the feeling sprawling up inside of him. Vexen's beautiful moans, his hair sprawled on the desk, half lidded, clouded eyes...

But he couldn't let his scientist enjoy what he was getting. He grabbed a fistful of the man's hair, thrusting harder as he pulled on the blonde locks. A yelp, mixed pain and pleasure, and Vexen arched his back towards Marluxia, slowly realizing what was happening. Thrusting his hardest, Marluxia hissed, pulling more, receiving a long moan mixed in with a scream. A laugh, harder pull, and a scream… Blended together, and then the sweet sensation spreading through every inch of the scientist, crying out once more, and collapsing on the table, Marluxia following with his release right after.

As he lay on the table, Vexen slowly began realizing what just happened. Vines pulling away, and Marluxia re adjusting his clothing.

"Number Four." He said, staring at the blond and waiting for an answer.

An answer was a weak glare towards him. Marluxia sighed softly, "From today on, I will be seeing you in my room, every night, at nine in the evening. If you do not show up by my doors, that time sharply, I will have to take drastic measures."

And the pink haired nobody kissed the other's forehead, disappearing a second later.

Leaving the scientist confused and troubled, hurting in quite a few places.


	3. A Habit In The Making

**Chapter 3 – A habit in the making.**

The blonde scientist appeared in front of Marluxia's door exactly at nine, unsure of what he should do. There was an option to knock. But he really did not want to do so. He didn't want to be around in the first place.

Reluctantly, he connected his fist with the door. A soft 'come in' could have been heard. Vexen gulped, opening the door and entering the devious assassin's room.

He couldn't say that the room was unfamiliar; actually, Vexen visited it before. But it was only on business occasions. Something about the room was off. Then he saw it.  
The bed was covered by red flower petals, and there were candles instead of the usual electric lights. Vines were creeping up the walls, making it stand out against all the dull walls of the castle.

"Take off your shoes in the hallway."

He heard the voice again, and looked around. He figured the man to be in the bathroom, and slowly got out of his boots and gloves, proceeding into the room.

"Make yourself comfortable."

With a sigh, he lowered himself onto the bed and began playing with one of the petals, before crushing it in his hands. He had never seen Marluxia to prefer red over pink..

Vexen heard footsteps. The door opened, and the assassin peaked out, a smirk on his face. He walked out, and Vexen gulped when he realized that Marluxia was wearing nothing but a mere towel. Something told him to get out of there, but he didn't dare to stand up and try to get to the door.

Slowly, the man began walking. Soft steps towards the scientist, before he sat down on the bed beside him. Vexen bit his lip nervously as Marluxia leaned back on the bed. "Thank you for coming so obediently. Submission suits you.." slowly, warm fingers pulled Vexen's hair away from his neck, and the pink haired man moved closer. Vexen froze, wondering what would happen next. He dare not speak. Marluxia moved even closer. His personal space was lost. The fingers were pulling at his coat zipper. _Oh god… Oh… God.._

Hungry blue eyes traveled over the pale flesh. "Amazing.." he whispered, before those eyes met the emerald green ones. "Would you care for some wine?" Marluxia suddenly asked, getting two glasses.

Vexen knew what was coming. And wine was a much better alternative. Then again, he had no idea what Marluxia was thinking. Reluctantly, he nodded, "I could drink some wine." He agreed nonchalantly.

"Great." Marluxia smiled sweetly before pouring him a glass. He handed it to him, gracefully. Vexen's bony fingers wrapped around the glass and barely touched the assassin's warm ones. Nevertheless, he winced, and waited for his companion to pour a drink.

And Marluxia did so, smirking mischievously at the scientist as the deed was done. The man was basically undressing him with his eyes. Vexen never knew that a simple gaze could have that kind of power.

"To Castle Oblivion." The assassin raised his glass. The scientist gulped and nodded, doing the same. And at the same time, they pressed the glasses to their lips.

-----

It was not long before Vexen's vision was clouded, and the only thing that was seen was a blob of pink. He gave a small groan. The wine was indeed quite good. Except that alcohol never did mercy to him. Marluxia moved closer. He could feel the rose scented breath on his skin. The alcohol was working. He moved back onto the bed and let the man's lips grace his in a soothing manner. He was pushed farther onto the bed and his cloak was undone. Butterfly kisses traveled down his neck and stomach, and he couldn't help but let out a moan. Marluxia smirked against his skin before losing the towel he had around his waist and beginning to work on the scientist's zipper. Vexen noticed that his pants were pulled off and he clasped his legs together in embarrassment, breathing heavily.

"Shh.." Marluxia whispered soothingly, kissing both his knees, "Don't be humiliated, you're beautiful… When you're so submissive.." The Academic groaned and tried to stand up, but couldn't. He moaned softly as his head went in circles and did so again as the assassin moved his legs apart and kissed his lower stomach. The man moved up, softly caressing his companion's manhood and kissing his lips. Arching his back, Vexen reluctantly kissed back. The kiss was deepened and hard flesh met other hard flesh. Marluxia rubbed against him, and the scientist had to suppress a cry of pleasure. Marluxia pulled away, leaving a string of saliva between their mouths, which he broke off. Moving to a cabinet, the assassin's strong hands began searching for a bottle of lube. When the liquid was found he placed himself by Vexen's entrance and coated his member in the sleek, cold matter. The other male tried to stand up again, knowing that something was off. But the alcohol wouldn't let him think. And so with a groan he collapsed on the bed, and was suddenly straddled. "Mar-" he began, but wasn't able too finish, as the man thrust all of his length into the elder one below him. Vexen gasped, his eyes wide, and with a grunt, Marluxia kissed his neck again.

Movement, blurred vision, and heat, all mixed up at once. Vexen raised his hand, which was grabbed and pulled back onto the sheets, Marluxia's pink hair tickling his nose. His back arched beautifully as the man moved into him, hard and deep, and it lasted for some time, until their release ensued.

Slowly, Vexen was pulled out of and left on the bed. A kiss was placed on his forehead, as the lower ranking member collapsed beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

----

Soon enough, their little way to kill time became a tradition, every evening Vexen made his way to the other's room, and number eleven took time pleasing himself and the other. Axel stay clueless, though Larxene smirked as Number Four walked passed her in the hallway. He suspected that she knew, but then again, so did Zexion and Lexaeus.

Mainly, before Vexen reeked of roses.

Marluxia stayed fond of the other's, and Vexen was usually too stressed to argue. Though, the current habit in the making would not leave his mind as he was working his night and day.

Yet, what could come of it?

A question stay unanswered, even by the most witty of the Castle Oblivion's staff.

* * *

Alternative Wine scene:

_"I'd rather-"_

_"It's the finest wine you'll ever see."_

_Vexen glared weakly, "I would rather die than drink wine from your hands, in your room."_

_Marluxia smirked, extending his hand as if to summon his scythe. Vexen coughed into his fist, "Th-then again, I can drink some wine."_

(I wrote two, asked my mom which one I should put In, and she recommended that one. So yep. X3)

Hope you enjoyed. =D I won't beg for Reviews, but they are an excuse for me to write more.

Thank you for all your support~

Eien-sama


	4. Unexpected Visiting from Another World

**Chapter 4 – Unexpected Visiting from Another World**

So the nights continued, never failing to be the most amazing ones and the memorable ones out of the two Nobodies' lives. Marluxia's skill was amazing, and Vexen finally remembered what it was like to have someone touch you so gently every night. Soon enough Vexen didn't even have to run back to his room like he did the first few weeks, frightened by the current events and humiliated. Instead they lay in the same bed, sometimes on the opposite sides of it and sometimes together, entangled in themselves and number eleven's black, silk sheets.

Now, whenever they passed each other in the hallways, all the sneers and smirks were now gone out of those moments, replaced by sometimes nods, and sometimes, but extremely rarely a small smile shot towards one or the other. The other Oblivion members noticed that, and some amused themselves with the thought, while the others chose to keep quiet and ignore the events that were right in front of their eyes – Zexion and Lexeus, for example decided that they had much more things on their mind than their colleague's sexual life, while Larxene, sometimes joined by Axel, sat by the door of Marluxia's room and giggled at every sound they made.

The other two seemed to be careless about such things, so is went on and on for a while. It wasn't always just sex, or anything affectionate. Truthfully, about a month into this facade, they began actually talking to each other instead of, in Larxene's words, "Screwing like rabbits." That made them find out so more about each other that they actually realized that neither one or the other was as bad as the other imagined.

Nevertheless, whenever around other members, XI and IV acted like they still hated each other, even though their cover was blown at night, when they were screaming out of pleasure so loudly, the lowest floors of the castle could hear them.

Though, they knew that Sora's arrival was nearing, and that they should be getting more prepared for that happenstance, they seemed to completely forget about their original mission. Everybody was doing something completely different.

That day, the people from the other castle came on suddenly to pay a visit to a peculiar blonde scientist.

Once Xigbar and Xaldin appeared in the room, Vexen jumped slightly out of surprise as he heard the portals open and close. Once he curiously looked around to see who it was, he raised his eyebrows with a small grin. "I expected to see you two the least." he said truthfully, to which Xigbar just laughed and patted him on his back, which made Vexen almost fall over due to the pressure put behind that friendly gesture. "You thought we'd forget all about cha, boy?" he asked, before crossing his arms with a giant grin. "I kinda hoped you guys would." the scientist replied jokingly, before the other man occupying the room came towards him and grinned too, and asked, but in a serious tone, "How are you doing, Vexen?"

"Could be better." the man answered truthfully once more before looking over at his coffee pot, ion which the liquids began boiling. He looked back at the two old friends and asked, "Coffee?" to which both agreed quite smoothly with no arguments.

The three sat on Vexen's white, metallic laboratory desk while sipping the beverage, everyone doing it differently. Vexen's was black and chilled, Xigbar's was so hot it burnt his tongue every time he drank it and just had sugar in it, while Xaldin's was stained with white creme and just about a spoonful of sugar.

The friendly trio chatted about life – what's happening in Oblivion, what's happening in Never Was, and things didn't seem to be all that unusual and surprising.

"So Saix was being a douche bag the other day. Like a giant one." Xigbar remembered, scratching his head. "I mean he's always one, but this time it was worse."

"Probably because he isn't getting laid." Vexen added in as he sipped his coffee, holding the cup with the tips of his fingers to his mouth. Xaldin just shrugged, but agreed. "Most likely." he said, before all three let out a small laugh and Xigbar shook his head. "I mean, I don't always get laid either, but I don't go PMSing over it."

"No, you don't understand." Vexen put his cup down with a laugh, "He's in heat, so it's like, required for him to have sex every five minutes of the day."

All three began laughing again, and the eye patched man stretched out his arm for a high five. Vexen replied with own, before picking up his coffee and sipping it.

"Well.." Xaldin added in amusement, pulling the cup away from his lips and into his lap, "I mean, considering no one was pushing him off of the furniture for the past month, he should be quite happy about it."

"You've been allowing him on the couches?" Vexen gasped softly, before shaking his head, "He'll get his blood all over it. Gross."

Their jokes continued to be horrible and ruthless, until it got to a peculiar man of the organization.

"So how is mr. Pinkie doing here anyway? Has he annoyed the shit out of you yet?" Xigbar asked, which made Vexen choke on his coffee and bend over coughing, covering his mouth with is hand. Xaldin frowned and patted him on the back and Xigbar raised an eyebrow, "Hey, Vex, you okay?" he asked with a frown, and the one being referred to straightened himself and cleared his throat. "Um, everything is fine. I.. Have not been seeing much of him surprisingly, so it has not really gotten to me just yet. I've just been down here... Working."

The two guests stared at him for a few minutes, before Xigbar took a sip from his cup, "Yeah... Alright..." he let out slowly, kind of questioning the blonde with his look, who grabbed a strand of his hair and began twirling it on his finger. "Like I said, it's surprising." he nodded, before looking back from the two of his friends, who gave him the same, intrusting look. "What?" he frowned defensively, and Xigbar shrugged and continued drinking, before Xaldin cleared his throat and did the same. "What?" Vexen repeated himself, burning red and frowning at the two, "What are you thinking?"

"Oh nothing.." Xigbar muttered with a snicker, before Vexen frowned and took one of his binders full of research papers, hitting the other on he head, "Get your brain out of the gutter."

The other just laughed softly and rubbed the back of his head, narrowing his eyes knowingly at the scientist.

After all, Vexen had always different moods after sex, and no matter how frequently he had it back in never was, he knew that the only two people to do so here with him bravely would be Axel and Marluxia.

And of course, the second choice had made much more sense, and the man that was glowing red from his blush before him immediately gave it away.

Xigbar finished his coffee.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNN.**

**I know I haven't updated in forever, and inspiration has been omnomnimming me for a few days, so there you guys go! I just wanted to highlight the relationship of, what my friends and I like to call the "Bad Touch Trio" and to begin revealing all the secrets hiding deep within Vexen's mind. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I'm sorry Xaldin and Xigbar's appearance made this text less serious. But what would you expect out of Xigbar? :)**

**R&Rs are wonderful, and I won't plead for them, but once or twice it's nice to stroke your ego.**

**MUCH LOVE TO ALL OF YOU.**

**Eien-sama**


	5. Dangerous Distance

**Chapter 5 – Dangerous Distance**

And so upon the leaving of his two friends, Vexen put the coffee cups - which were used immensely frequently – into the laboratory sink and turned on the water, washing the leftovers of the beverage and their saliva off of the rims of the china.

With that occupying his hands, his mind began filling with different emotions and memories from the past. He never liked referring back to the events that passed him in his life, yet slowly he began realizing that he lived in it. All of the things around him were, or reminded him of his past. Therefore he was unable to escape it, except, of course, when working.

Whenever he intended on staying in the lab all day, not going off to any different circumstances he felt completely calm and safe.

After all, it _was _his work that saved him from the horrible past events of his life.

After all, it's been six or seven years since the whole thing began, and despite being afraid of these events, Vexen began remembering them, his fingers gripping the cups so hard they were at the verge of breaking.

* * *

Once the apprentices appeared in this lonely world, they didn't comprehend what happened to them very well. Only Xehanort took note of the change – mainly because he began it all in the first place, but the rest attempted to stay the way they were, even though their leader reminded them that they are far from what they used to be.

Especially, of course, the fourth apprentice – the blonde, green eyed scientist. Usually completely happy and chirpy in his past life, Even actually stayed the same. Some loved it, - it reminded them that all humanity wasn't lost around the six men. Xehanort, on the other hand, who changed his name to Xemnas, had a different idea.

It was difficult, getting used to their new names. The old ones slipped out of their mouth frequently, and they had to cover their mouth whenever that happened, slowly looking over at their superior to make sure that they didn't anger him.

They were all assigned on their duties, - and finding out very happily that he was assigned to the laboratories of their little organization, Even almost skipped off to get started on his research.

The only thing he didn't know is what was about to happen, right once numbers seen and eight joined their forces.

Vexen closed the faucet, wiping his hands on his lab coat and walking away from the sink, before staring at his papers and grabbing his pen, tapping it on the surface of his deck as he bit his lip. He marked some things off on the paper and wrote a bit more onto it, before looking over at the clock. He had only thirty minutes until the usual meeting with the lord of Castle Oblivion occurred, and he was surprised at how quickly the time passed with his old friends around.

He looked around, staring at his replica project. Slowly, he approached the table with the half finished body, before looking over at the boiling substances beside it. He turned off one of the hot plates and the liquid inside of it stopped boiling. With that, Vexen grabbed the beaker of that substance with tongs and took it over to the body, narrowing his eyes as he put it back down and took out a syringe and a needle, performing one of the things he was used to doing from now on - this potion, used especially to replicate muscle tissue, had to be used every day, for right now the replica looked skeletal.

In about fifteen minutes, Vexen realized that it was time for him to get ready, and stripped himself of his lab gloves and lab coat, before walking over to the closet he had in the lab and putting it away, grabbing his organization cloak and pulling it on, zipping it up and fluffing his hair. He decided to make a quick trip to his room to take care of his hair, which he of course kept in a ponytain while working.

He hoped to do so quickly, seeing as he knew that even though number XI and him were on better terms the other hated when the blond was late.

With that, he grabbed the brush and ridded himself of his ponytail, before ripping the brush through his silk, golden locks.

Once the job was done, he straightened his clothing out and made his way towards Marluxia's room, for some reason not really feeling like teleporting.

He rapped his knuckles on the door, and it opened immediately after he did so. He raised his eyebrow at Marluxia's figure, already standing expectantly in the doorway, as if he stood there and waited for the scientist to come by.

He slowly waved to the younger man and Marluxia cleared his throat, stepping away so the blonde could come in. And he had done so, looking around the never changing room which reeked so wonderfully of cherry blossoms.

The door clicked closed behind him and the pink haired man walked over to his companion, wrapping his arms around his waist and landing his chin on Vexen's shoulder, starind up at him with strange eyes.

Vexen did his best to look at him without wither breaking his neck or making his eyes hurt, before deciding to give up and just grabbed onto the graceful assassin's hands, receiving a surprised facial expression from the other.

Vexen didn't let himself think of it too often, but at times like these he felt comfortable too, just standing here, in the middle of the room and leaning back on the stronger neophyte that held him so perfectly in his warm embrace.

"Vexen." Marluxia let out softly, before kissing his neck and turning him around to face the other, grabbing his chin in his hand and stroking his neck much like a cat's.

"Yes?" the one referred to asked, leaning into the other one's touch slightly, and the only thing the assassin had to give was a smirk as he backed his wonderful blonde into the bed, falling on top of him and kissing him passionately.

In his turn, the scientist kissed back, quickly getting his hands in Marluxia's hair, pressing the other close to himself and wrapping his legs around his waist.

Where did the passion came from them? Where did the spark begin? Neither of them knew, and yet their arms entangled in one other, they stayed, lips touching lips, for at least thirty minutes before removing their clothing.

What wonderful things awaited them in the next three hours of their existence.

* * *

**8D Sooo.. I think this would be a good time to say... Lemon in the beginning of a chapter NEXT CHAPTER, YAYY. :D**

**I'm not hyper. _ I'm just really enjoying the fact that I'm getting to update so frequently. ._. Why was that so difficult to do Freshman year, I don't know.  
Like I said in my other fanfic, I'll be trying to update every week.**

**So, my friends, until chapter 6!**

**Eien-sama**


End file.
